


Steady

by aviatordame



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame
Summary: ‘Each time I told you that I love you, I meant it. I still do now.’‘Tell me.’ the Queen breathes harshly, reaching for her. ‘Show me.’[Urbosa/Queen]
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda's Mother (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toughman1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughman1989/gifts).



> This is a Birthday treat for toughman! I hope you enjoy!

The offer has been declined once. Twice. Three times now, and, if the Queen had even the slightest ounce of self-respect, she would have already given up. It is more transparent to her than anything that the Chief of the Gerudo will turn down the opportunity to live a life with her, over and over, until eventually the Queen doesn’t have the strength anymore to keep fighting. That strength is beginning to rust, and as she approaches Chief Urbosa for the fourth time, livid and _hurt_ , a stupid part of her still wishes,

_Choose me. Come back to Hyrule Castle with me. Be with **me**._

Always, the Queen of Hyrule dresses well; smart, sophisticated, an air of grace. Typically a woman who is very difficult to read; she manages to hide her true emotions, yet expressing a soft kindness Urbosa has witnessed in very few people. The Queen prefers to be silent, to not succumb to what her heart desires. Since the birth of her daughter, she has admittedly been a little more expressive than usual, but not like this.

It is as if the world has ended, seeing her cry. Urbosa only meant to invite her into her private quarters, just so they can talk this out without anybody eavesdropping, but the Queen is close to hysterical, _furious_ , and terribly confused.

Their relationship has never been set in stone. It has been ongoing for the past two years, _accidental of course_ , and unfortunately the sex has become _complicated_. Urbosa chooses not to entertain these tricky emotions, whereas her lover is simply incapable of such steeliness. Perhaps this is the first time the Queen has ever loved anybody, _loved anybody so desperately,_ and knowing Urbosa doesn’t want her, doesn’t want _her_ life, terrifies her. The Queen knows when she leaves today, she will never see Urbosa again.

‘Arishee, think about the repercussions on your daughter if I _were_ to agree to this _—_ ’

‘Don’t you advise me on what’s best for my child,’ the Queen snaps, ‘Gods know she’s all I have.’ She stiffens, so _angry_ , and wanting to _hate_ Urbosa more than anything. ‘Unlike you, _I_ don’t get to choose. _Never_. And this, this is all I have ever _wanted_ , and for a while there, I actually believed you felt the same.’

‘It really isn’t that straightforward.’

‘You patronise me.’

‘I am not abandoning my tribe. My people come first. What you’re asking of me is huge, and it could also potentially ruin everything. A Gerudo walking the halls of Hyrule Castle? Sweet thing, it is obscene. The last thing I would ever wish for, would be to hurt you. I can’t begin to tell you how _sorry_ I am, but please, you must try and see things from my perspective. To be with you, it’s out of the question.’

For a long while, Arishee just stands there, unmoving. She doesn’t look at Urbosa once. Her spine is stiff, face has gone pale, eyes heavy; motherhood and heartbreak is beginning to age her, all manner of stoicism crumbling apart. This isn’t the Queen anymore, but a young woman who only wants to be loved in return. She would never speak ill of Rhoam, who has been a loyal companion this whole time, yet there’s no _love_ there. No choice either. She married Rhoam young, never really knew what she wanted, until she met Urbosa for the first time. Urbosa wasn’t a Chief back then, just a guard, the next in line.

And Urbosa was _free_. Urbosa was divine, _gorgeous_ , and so _powerful_. Effortlessly capable at destroying armies all by herself. How she held herself, how she spoke, her attitude to life, the Queen was just _allured_ to her immediately. Arishee never would have anticipated Urbosa felt mutual, that they both enjoyed each other’s company a huge amount, and only when they dared share a kiss did it all come undone.

Almost immediately, Arishee entranced; wanting to be with her every second of every day, to wake up to her in the morning; _aching_ for her touch each night they were apart. Thinking of Urbosa constantly, missing her so much her _teeth_ hurt; that her body _screamed_ in Urbosa’s absence, until it became irrefutable that the Queen had unequivocally lost all sense of rationality and had somehow, along the way, fallen in love.

Only later, much later, had she proposed they be together. Properly. That the Queen wouldn’t have to travel all the way to Gerudo Town to see her, that they could be with one another every day, no distance between them. Stupidly, Arishee had hoped, _prayed_ , that Urbosa would be over the moon about the idea. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_! Of course Urbosa was going to say _no_ , of course she wasn’t going to sacrifice everything, to live in the cold rooms of Hyrule Castle; to be in another woman’s shadow. That their love would have to remain hidden, a secret to all. Because as much as Urbosa loves her too, she can’t _do this_.

The agony is unbearable. Arishee starts to grow numb, cursing herself for trying again. It’s clear that Urbosa is never going to change her mind, even if Arishee dropped to her knees and _begged_. To be wounded like this, is just unforgivable. She clenches her jaw, shaking, hot tears scorching her cheeks, and wondering whether Urbosa ever loved her to begin with. This unfamiliar anger exhausting her mind, she could choose _death_ instead; how pathetic and _exposed_ she feels, allowing Urbosa to witness her in such a state.

While Urbosa may not mean for Arishee to feel this way, the betrayal sinks so deep into her heart, _squeezed_ so tightly, it could _burst_. This sort of heartbreak, where all one can do is hold themselves, crippled over, and _wail_. _Scream_ and whimper, the torture of trying to be rid of all emotion, all the memories made, _that love_ ; to walk away at all, _I can’t do it_. The Queen isn’t strong enough. Not like Urbosa. She never has been. She was enraptured by her from the start, and Arishee is trapped; it is impossible to move on.

Urbosa is somewhat merciful. She has stepped over, resting her hand on Arishee’s shoulder. The Queen doesn’t move, nor look at her, just _numb_. It isn’t fair. None of this is fair. She feels _humiliated_ , having to beg for someone’s love, yet so frustrated with herself for not accepting Urbosa’s answer sooner. Arishee only hopes her daughter won’t be fooled like she has; that she will be stronger, that she won’t be so _weak_. That, maybe, her daughter will find happiness; is it so outrageous to be imagine?

‘Please look at me.’

Wincing, Arishee does. She feels so _small_ at the moment. The amount of power and majesty Urbosa holds, so tall and brilliant; in comparison, Arishee must look so delicate. Yet what stuns Arishee is the warmth in Urbosa’s expression.

There is no hostility, no impatience, nothing awful. Just terrible sympathy, a longing to make her happy, but unable to offer her that. Urbosa, too, is trapped.

‘I am sorry. I know you don’t believe me. But, I hope you’ll come to understand my decision.’

Arishee glowers at her. ‘One day, you’ll have moved onto somebody else; you’ll have forgotten about me.’

It hurts. _A lot_. Urbosa’s face turns to thunder, and her hand slips; her absence is chilling, and when she speaks, her voice isn’t recognisable. ‘Sometimes, I wonder if you know me at all,’ as if Arishee has cut through her, _punctured_ her, made her bleed. ‘I made it clear to you, from the start, that I would never leave my people. Not even for you. But, for you to think that I can _move on_ , that this doesn’t hurt me too? What kind of monster do you take me for?’

‘Do you have any idea how _fortunate_ you are? Oh, how I _wish_ I could run away from **_my_** _situation!_ ’

‘Listen to yourself. You act as if you don’t have privilege and luxury following you around everywhere you go.’

‘Has it occurred to you I don’t _want_ all this grandeur? That, actually, what I want is so _simple_. Am I so selfish to want you? To love you? Has it not been clear to you this whole time what I actually _want_?’ She turns away, exasperated. ‘When I see how you are with Zelda, I keep thinking, maybe you will change your mind. You’re so good with her. I wondered if you _would_ want to be a part of my family, but properly.’

‘Rest assured, I will do anything for your little girl, you have my word.’

Arishee sighs. ‘The poor thing. She has no idea what the world expects of her.’

Immediately Urbosa’s anger fades. ‘If the prophecies _are_ true.’

‘You _know_ they are,’ Arishee replies. ‘At the very least, I would have wanted her to be born to a mother and father who _loved_ each other. I care for Rhoam so deeply, but it has never been _love_ between us. Not how I feel about you.’ She inhales, trying to calm herself. ‘Yet, you act as if it doesn’t matter.’

Urbosa strides over, gently pushing Arishee against the wall; as she claims her face between her hands, there’s a fire in her eyes which is just full of suffering. ‘ _You’ve always mattered_ ,’ she whispers, so close now, Arishee can feel her knees are about to give. ‘Each time I told you that I love you, I meant it. I still do now.’

‘Tell me.’ Arishee breathes harshly, reaching for her. ‘ _Show me_.’

It is a mistake to do so, but Urbosa knows there won’t ever be another opportunity. The fear of losing this woman, _knowing she is losing her_ , makes the Chief panic for a moment. She doesn’t know whether it is loathing or love when she kisses her, hard; the kiss is brutal, and it _stings_ , pushing Arishee into the wall, until her spine is close to breaking. One of them sighs, neither is sure who, and as Urbosa retreats, Arishee could _scream_ , hating her, loving her, _wanting her more than anything else in the world_.

And all sense of control is lost. The Queen exhales, knocking her head back as Urbosa presses kisses to her jawline, her neck, using her tongue and teeth to mark her. She _hurts_ her, bruising her flesh, and grips Arishee tighter when she moans, a desperate sound. Arishee knocks her body up against Urbosa’s, hands raking through her thick, red hair; Urbosa’s body so soft yet firm on her own, and Arishee can barely _breathe_ , struggling to stand, welcoming Urbosa’s tongue in her mouth, heart pounding in her ears.

Urbosa murmurs something incoherent, temporarily suspended as Arishee seems to lose her mind, frantically tearing at the armour which protects Urbosa’s breasts; as she yanks it free, Urbosa claims her again, their kisses turning urgent, hands everywhere. Arishee cups her round, perfect breasts in her palms, feeling them tighten slightly in her caress, and she hears Urbosa pant a little, familiar with Arishee’s affections, and wanting more, _more of it_. They kiss again, Arishee pushed to the wall, Urbosa pressing her thigh between her legs; the Queen arches her back slightly, allowing Urbosa access to slowly unbutton her dress, Urbosa’s palm smoothing up her leg, thigh, hooking the dress up past her hips, and pressing into her.

The act itself nearly drives Arishee delirious. She can feel Urbosa against her, warm and so welcoming, smiling faintly as Urbosa yanks at Arishee’s blonde hair, forcing her head back as she kisses her throat, collarbone, the dress gradually slipping from Arishee’s shoulders, until littered on the floor. Her naked body, her breasts, hips, stomach, her slit already wet as Urbosa softly rests her palm there, her finger only slightly teasing her clit. Arishee exclaims slightly, cheeks red, her arousal evident in her eyes as she pulls Urbosa in for another kiss, and it’s messy, sloppy, reaching up so their breasts are pressed together.

Arishee can feel Urbosa shudder slightly. The Queen drags her hand up her thigh, feeling the muscles tense from her affection, her incredible form so irrespirable as Arishee boldly moves in to slap her ass, causing Urbosa to grin against her mouth. In one quick motion, Urbosa encourages Arishee to the end of the bed, pushing her legs up to rest on her shoulders, and, immediately, her tongue is on her clit, and Arishee cries out. The vulnerable state in which she is in, alongside how _much_ she wants this, only makes the immense amount of pleasure difficult to handle. Her hands yank at Urbosa’s hair, arching her back, body tense, as she struggles to come, Urbosa’s tongue fast, hot on her clit, refusing to yield.

Moaning softly, Arishee raises her hips slightly, meeting with Urbosa’s tongue; she slams her hand to her mouth when Urbosa lifts herself a little, before sliding in two fingers inside her, just below where her tongue continues to rub her clit. She’s _soaked_ for her, the manoeuvre effortless as she drags her fingers out again, _loving_ the noise Arishee makes with each stroke. Urbosa does it again, deeper this time, turning her fingers downwards slightly, the sponginess of Arishee’s g-spot pulsing for attention.

Urbosa wants her to come. She wants her to come hard. Arishee writhes and turns, Urbosa’s fingers gently hitting her g-spot, her tongue up on her clit, fucking her in rapid, constant movements. It takes a while, a long while, because Arishee has to endure the overwhelming amount of sharp, _heavy_ ecstasy, like waves, taking her away over and over. Urbosa digs her nails into Arishee’s thighs as the woman beneath her suddenly goes rigid, a silent scream as she manages to come, and then a loud, wonderful sound as her lover is finally liberated. She comes, and Urbosa happily accepts; Arishee tastes a little salty, sticky, her enthusiasm only exciting Urbosa all the more. And Urbosa doesn’t plan on stopping there.

Fuck, their sex is good. Their sex has _always_ been incredible. When Urbosa makes Arishee come again, the poor Hylian is sore by the end; almost too sore to even move. She gasps, encouraging Urbosa to move away temporarily as she tries to catch her breath. Her breasts rise and fall with each pant, and Urbosa can’t look away, loving her, wanting her, _needing_ her. God help her, she is _aching_ for Arishee to fuck her, but of course the Hylian Queen is more than obliging. By the time she recovers, Arishee joins Urbosa off the bed, straddling her on the floor, rubbing her swollen clit against Urbosa’s thigh. Urbosa smirks, hands in Arishee’s hair, as she pulls her down, kissing her mouth.

‘Turn around,’ Urbosa whispers, and Arishee doesn’t refuse.

On top of her, she positions herself so Urbosa’s head is between her parted legs, and her mouth meets Urbosa’s warmth swiftly. Immediately Urbosa stiffens, and hurriedly tries to catch up, pushing Arishee’s hips down as she sucks on her clit again. Arishee whines, shaking, her tongue diving deep inside Urbosa, causing the Gerudo to inhale sharply, let out a breathless moan as she attempts to continue working Arishee into a frenzy. As Arishee teases, the tip of her tongue dragging across Urbosa’s clit, the Queen smiles lightly at Urbosa’s enthusiastic response, actually having to stop herself while Arishee starts to suck softly.

To make Urbosa feel this way, to help her feel _good_ , it’s all Arishee wants in this moment. Their argument and denial of one another still raw, but the more they kiss and love and want each other, they can at least avoid their heartbreak for the time being.

At one point, Arishee pauses, swivelling around to meet Urbosa properly, slamming her mouth onto hers as she slips a finger, two fingers, three fingers inside her. Urbosa is so _hot_ , so _wet_ , the sound of wet skin and Urbosa’s sharp, quick breaths as Arishee dives in again, the pad of her thumb rubbing her clit, and as Urbosa tightens around her fingers, fluttering, beautiful, Arishee closes her eyes, kissing Urbosa feverishly as the Gerudo bucks her hips up, demanding more, biting down hard on Arishee’s lower lip as she eventually climaxes.

A long, muffled, high-pitched exclaim as she rides through her orgasm, clutching onto Arishee so tightly, all her defences falling apart,

‘I love you.’

Words Arishee almost wishes Urbosa would never utter again.

‘I love you, too.’

And they don’t stop. Holding each other close, kissing each other, touching and meeting each other in the middle, perfect and everything they could ever dream to be. Urbosa doesn’t let her go, not once; desperate to have Arishee here, if only for the remainder of the night, the distress and hopelessness as she tries, and tries again, to say, _Stay. Just stay. Please don’t leave me_. But they know, they know it cannot be.

Urbosa kisses her, just below her breast, reaching for her mouth again.

They needn’t say what is obvious.

By morning, Urbosa is all too aware that the Queen will be gone, and all they have ever shared, discarded and burnt to ash.


End file.
